Even if it kills me
by mtmr.0102
Summary: Yay, second sequel of the "Behind this hypocritical smile" Basically full of drama. Lol. Okay, just read it please, it's pretty shorter than the first one. And I was thinking of not posting this but some people wanted me to so I am now. : Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Jonas things. So, I'm just continuing the story because some people have asked me to do so. **

"You're going to open for our concert! Your dad has made you a record deal for your birthday!" That was when the world has started falling. Hi I'm Joe and this is my story.

"Margh? What are you doing here?" I asked, I was still halfly head over heels for her, but I know I've got someone better who, I know, would love me back.

"Getting you back." She said and she laid on arm on my shoulder and kissed my, my mistake was I kissed her back. Big=big mistake.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Nick's mad voice and I pulled away. I looked at the people behind Marge. Chrissy was there, tears running down her beautiful delicate face. This night is the last night Iz and I would be together, not until after four months. It turns out she'll be opening just a month of our tour.

"Chrissy." I said as I followed her go to her dressing room.

"Joe!" Marge shouted behind me, I turned around to face her.

"Marge, I was your loss! You should've thought about how even more miserable you'd be with out me before cheating on me! You're just one huge slut! You disgust me!" I said and turned around and ran to Iz.

"Iz." I said and I walked inside and she was sitting staring at I don't know where.

"Iz, I'm" But before I continue, I was bursting in anger with myself, with Marge and someone knocked. It was Kevin.

"Uhmm, Iz? We have to go back to the bus and start traveling/" Kevin said and looked at me, the face I never wanted to see. What have I gotten myself into?

Chrissy stood up without any word and got her things and walked to the door. I grabbed her arm but she forcibly pushed my hand away and walked out. I walked to the bus and I went to my bunk to change and sort things out. When I went out, Nick was in his bed.

"How could you? And I really thought you've finally chosen the right decision for once in your life! You let it off your hands!" Nick said and it stung hard in my heart.

"You don't know anything. She kissed me!" I defended myself.

"I know that. I just hope you could say you didn't kiss her back." He said and I knew he was right.

I went to Chrissy to explain, apologize about everything. I opened the door and saw Chrissy's bunk's curtain was closed.

"Iz?" I asked.

"Joe, I'm tired." She said and I felt tears in my eyes when I heard her speak.

"I know you are, but can I please talk to you and clear things out?" I asked and she opened the curtain.

"Joe, I understand. You haven't gotten over her. I guess I was another name in a supid list or another gossip in a fucking magazine. Yes I completely understand." She said sitting down in her bunk.

"Let me explain." I said.

"Save it." She said.

"No! I'm not. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" I said.

"Look at me straight into my eyes and tell me you did not kiss her back." She said and my tears gave up and it flowed down my cheeks and it was same with Iz.

"Iz, I'm sorry." I said and she looked down.

"I don't think we can work this out. I guess we rushed things. Maybe we're not supposed to be together?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, I was finally breaking apart. Why did I have to do the wrong things in the wrong time?" She was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"I think it's for the best, Joe." She said looking at me and I was crying.

"But Iz-" I was cut off.

"I'm tired. I'm flying out in a few. Just leave Joe." She said and I stood up. When I was nearing the door, I turned around and I saw her sitting, crying, burying herself in her hands. I wanted to hug, comfort, kiss her so bad. But it will probably make things worse and more complicated.

"I'm sorry, Iz." I said and went to my bunk.

How can I be fucking stupid? We've only gotten together for a month. It was our fucking anniversary tomorrow. I laid in my bunk waiting for the bust to stop so I could talk to Iz again. The hardest part with Hello was good bye.

The bus finally stopped, I immediately stood up as soon as my dad called me. I went straight to Iz who was saying good bye to my brothers and parents. She looked at me when it was my turned. I leaned to her just to whisper.

"I'm sorry and I love you." I said and handed her my token for our supposed to be anniversary.

"It was supposed to be for tomorrow, I want you to take it anyway,." I said and she leaned to me.

"Loved me." She said and turned around and one single tear escaped my eye. I wrapped my arms around her body from the back and said.

"You know that's a lie." I said and kissed her cheek and she pushed my arm off of her and walked away. I stared at them going away to the airport and Nick walked past me hitting my shoulder but there was no sense in hitting him back. I deserved it.

"You shouldn't have." Kevin said walking to his bunk, and I did the same. These four months would be the longest part of my life.

The next morning, I woke up real early. I kept waking up between sleeps. I couldn't stop thinking of her. Of Issy. I stood up and washed my face. I went to my drawer for my things and I saw a necklace with a ribbon. I took it out and it said. "Even if it kils me." It was some sort of a dog tag but way better. Izzy was the girl I would never fucking forget. I wore it and ever removed it unless necessary.

It's only one more concert to go and I'll be back in New York, do couple of shows, music videos. There was a definite fact. I'd be staying in town for a eyar.

This concert, like most of our past concerts were secretly dedicated to CHrissy. I never stopped thinking about her. Never. That night, I went to my bunk next to Nick who has forgiven me and currently talking to Alex.

"We're finally going back to New York!" He said and I nodded.

"Hey Nick, do you know ho she is?" I asked.

"I hear she usually has lots of friends over, not usual, I know. But she's better now, That's what alex has told me." Nick said and I nodded. I was getting nervous. I forced my parents to just get a condominium unit until our house was fixed but that was just in case. We haven't decided on it yet.

As we arrived the Shaw's porch, I fixed my bag, checked my neck if I was wearing the necklace because I just took a bath. I finally went down the bus and everyone stared at me but I just looked down and went to them.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Shaw." I said hugging them.

"Hey Alex." I said and she smiled at me.

"Uhm, Hi Izzy. It's been –" I was cut by her. She stopped looking at her hands and looked straight to me.

"Hi. Joe." She said and smiled and I smiled back. Awkward.

"Shall we?" Mr. Shaw asked and we all went inside.

**Reviews please! Oh and thanks for the people who have reviewed the first sequel. Totally appreciated! Okay, it's**

**Mian, Miffy, Andrea, 'princess of attitude', 'franibell2008', 'nicksmyman'. If I missed someone, please let me know. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I settled in the room like before, Kevin and Nick was looking at something in the computer, the were serious and pretty into it. I heard Nick say,

"He looks just like Joe." He said.

"What?" I asked and Kevin and Nick looked at me.

"What?" They asked in unison, seriously creepy.

"Who looks like me?" I asked while strumming Kevin's guitar.

"Psh psh, no one?" Kevin said and I went to the computer.

"Let me see." I demanded and both of them moved. It was a picture of a guy and Chrissy together in a prty. Their waces were totally near each other. I felt hurt. How come she's gotten over it so fast? Did she really love me?

"I'm going out tonight." I said and went out. I didn't know where to go so I just went to sit in front of their house, thinking. It was still 3 pm so I probably should go get a condo unit. Yea I'll do that.

I got my car and went to town to get a unit. I saw a fancy one and bought it. It was a couple of blocks away from the house, it was at least better than staying with Iz unther the same roof.

My phone buzzed with a text message.

"Where are you?" Nick asked.

"Not important. I'll be back in a few." I replied and drove off the the Shaw's. I went straight to our room to gather up my stuff and Nick, Kevin and Frankie were staring at me.

"Where are you going?" Frankie asked.

"I bought a condo a few blocks from here. Pretty near, it'll do." I said.

"Do what?" Nick asked.

"Do good and stay away." I said and left them with my things. I have to tell my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I knocked.

"Com in." My mom said and I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"What's going on, Honey?" My mom asked.

"Well you know how Iz and I aren't going well, I was thinking of moving to a condo. And no worries, you don't have to go with me. I bought a unit a few blocks from here just to keep it cool." I said.

"Joe, we've talked about this before," My dad started but I sighed and cut him off.

"Dad, please. I might cause trouble . Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said and my mom nodded.

"Paul, we both know Joe's not young anymore. He'll be with us when the house is fixed. I don't see any problem with that." My mom said and I nodded.

"Thank you, I'm moving m y things now. Unit's fully furnished so I'm all set." I said and went out. I closed the door and I saw Chrissy and the guy from the picture.

"Hey" Chrissy said.

"Hi." I said looking at both of them.

"Joe, this is Brent, Brent this is Joe." She said and Brent offered his hand.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you." He said and I just looked at his hand as it fell down.

"Wow, she talkes about me? I feel thrilled." I said and walked past them passing between Izzy and Brent.

"Even if it kills me." I told Chrissy silently as I went to my room and got my things.


	4. Chapter 4

As the last batch of things that I brought to my car, I saw Brent and Chrissy hugging good bye. Sighed. I was the one supposed to be by her arms, hug her, kiss her.

When Brent went to his cheap, poor car, Chrissy went to me.

"Hey, Jerk!" Chrissy said and I closed my door.

"Hi Izzy." I said.

"What the fuck's your problem?" She asked.

"What's my problem?! What's your problem!" I shouted.

"You, Joe!" She said.

"What did I do now?!" I asked.

"You are just a piece of shit you know that? Chrissy said.

"Yes, I know and thank you soo much for rubbing it to my face." I said.

"Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to be rude when the guy did nothing to you?" She asked.

"You're being funny, Iz." You want your ex boyfriend be nice to a boy you want to hook up with." I said.

"You're being ridiculous." She said.

"Well forgive me for being still in love with you! I'm sorry I couldn't get over you as fast as you could!" I said.

"Like you haven't gotten over Marge either. Don't you remember? You were the one who kissed back and ex girlfriend!" She said moving closer to me with her anger.

"Yes I do! I do remember everything about that night. You do not know how much I regret it." I said and tears were forming in her eyes.

"How much, Joe?" She asked.

"That day keeps on replaying in my head everytime I go to sleep. I see all the hurt, the tears in your face. It keeps on killing me every night. I think about, how-how you're doing. Are you missing me? Are you miserable? Are you still in love with me? Can I win you back? Even in if kills me, I'd do anything. And when I saw you today, every hope left in my heart was fading away. But let me tell you, I'm in love with you. Even if it kills me Iz even if it kills me." I said pouring my heart out and tears running down her face and mine was forming but I'm holding it back.

"He had me at my worst. You had me at my best. And you let it all go to waste." She said and what hurts so much is that I know it's the truth.

"I know Iz, I know and I'm sorry." I said and tears were slowly falling down my eyes. She walked up to me and pulled out her ring. She picked up my hand and that felt so cold of maybe anger, but I looked at her eyes that was full of hurt and it shows that she still cares.

"Just leave Joe." She said as she put the ring on my hand and closed it. She turned around and went inside her house. As for me, I was wet by the rain, I haven't moved an inch. I knew I'd be in the front page tomorrow and would be all over the internet.

I went to my temporary unit and put my clothers in the wardrobe, set my laptop. I went onlne and checked out the pictures Kevin and Nick have showed me. The picture that kept me staring was the one with Brent kissing Izzy and her face couldn't be determined. I picked up my phone and pressed one for speed dial.

"Hey couper."

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please keep the reviews coming!**

Couper's my best date bud. Definitely a man whore. Yes I've had eighteen girlfriends you may think that I'm a man whore myself, but no. I was never the one who ended the relationship. I was never the one.

I called couper to set a couple of dates, maybe I couldn't be with Chrissy after all.

"Hey, couper?" I asked and bad background was in the other line.

"Yo, Joe! My man! Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in town, coup. Do you have a party tonight?" I asked him,

"Yea, come down to the celeb. They're having a party. I'll see you there." He said.

"Aight man." I said and hung up.

"Shit, shit." I kept on saying. I sat on the sofa rubbing my face up and down, hearing my heart beat fast as if it would be popping out of my body anytime. I opened my eyes and noticed the ring beside my phone. I picked it up, it carved.

"Please be mine." It was my anniversary gift for Iz. It's over. And a tear escaped my eyes. As much as I wanted to keep it going, I know I had to move on. I stood up and showered. I changed to long sleeved polo and pants and pointy shoes. I swear I moved slow.

I went to my car and drove to Celeb. There were so many people I had a hard time looking for coup.

"Name." The big guy asked.

"J-Joe. Joe Jonas." He checked the long list and let me in.

"Coup!" I shouted, he turned around and walked up to me.

"Joe, man! It's been a long time!" He said.

"I know! I just came home from tour." I said

"Aight Aight. Let me set you up with some chicks. But I gotta warn ya, that Holy girl, is mine. If I were you, I'd get Brenda. Airheaded but hot body." He said and I slapped the back of his head.

"Ladies, this is Joe jonas, Joe this is Brenda and Holly." Couper said sitting beside Holly and I sat beside dumbass Brenda.

".God. I'm a huge fun." She exclaimed. Great.

"Oh, awesome. That's good to hear." I said.

"Yea, so you're like in town?" She said twirling her hair like a real dumbass, well not like she isn't, I mean she is. And it's grossing me out.

"Yea, I came home from tour a while ago." I said moving a little further from her cause she kept on moving closer to me. Then she went closer like real close and put her arms around me.

"So you like, play the six stringed thing like your brothers too?" She asked and I stood up.

"You mean a guitar? Yea, I do. Hey, I'll just go and walk." I told Brenda and glared at Coup who laughed at me. I turned around and went to the bar to get myself drunk. What was I doin? I know I couldn't get over Chrissy with a snap of my fingers. I don't think I would even get over her. I'll die single. Poor me. I sat in the stool and called the bar tender.

"Vodka please." I said and he handed me one.

"Tough night?" a girl beside me asked. She was pretty, has long black hair like Chrissy. Long natural eye lashes, short nails. Natural blush, natural red lips. Just like Chrissy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, Yes." I said and she smiled.

"I'm Nikkie." She said offering her hand for me and I shook it.

"Joe." I said.

"Oh, the famous Joe Jonas." She said sipping from her beverage and I laughed softly.

"Yea." I said.

"So tell me about yourself, Joe Jonas." She said.

"Okay. I'm Joe Jonas, I'm single. I recently broke up with my girlfriend. My life's kind of a single wreck. Oh and I'm nineteen." I said.

"Interesting. With your story, It seems I'm missing a lot in my life." She laughed and I did too. It was the first real laugh I've done since the break up.

"How about you?" I asked.

"I'm Nikki Patricks, I'm eighteen and I'm a dancer. I'm so not dating. What happened with you and your---" She said but I cute her.

"CHrissy." I said.

"Yea, you and Chrissy?" She asked.

"Well, my other ex girlfriend, Marge came to my last concert with her and Iz—" I said but this time she cute _me_ off.

"Chrissy as in Izzy Shaw?" She asked and I nodded.

"Wow." She said and I smiled. I felt open to her, I don't know why or how but I did. I told her everything.

"And that's how we broke up." I said and she nodded.

"You're completely crecked." She said and I laughed.

"Hey!" I said and she laughed. Awkward. I probably was just drunk but I went to her and kissed her. I didn't know but she kissed me back but then I pulled away from her.

"I have to go." I said and turned around but I felt in gentleman,

"I'll see you?" She shouted and I turned my heel to face her.

"Sooner than you think." I said and went away. I went to the parking lot and someone shouted.

"Hey!" I turned around and lips chrashed mine. I looked at the girl and it was Nikkie. I started kissing back and I turned her around so she was lkeaning in my car and I was trapping her with my arms her hands were exploring my back and it startded going down to my ass and she pulled away.

"See you." She said and walked away. I went inside my car. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

I drove off to my unit and I was back to reality again. My heart was broken but maybe, just maybe, it's starting to heal. Slowly.

I changed to my comfortable shorts an dlose shirt and I picked up my used pants and checkd the pockets if I left something before giving it to the laundry.

Yes I did.

Nikkie's number.


	7. Chapter 7

I laid in my bed thinking and again. Guilt. I was kissing her but thinking of another her.

The next morning, the newspaper was slid into my unit and just as I expected, my face was the front page. But not just mine, but Iz's and Nikkie's were too. 4 stupid words again.

Wrong move, bad timing.

Entertainment front page: Did Joe Jonas and Chrissy Shaw get engaged? Was this mistery girl the reason?"

Under the huge title was a picture of Chrissy handing me the ring and another picture was of me and Nikkie making out. Fuck.

I checked my cell there were a few texts from press, my local landline rung and I was confused. Who has my number?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Joe Jonas?" The guy on the other line asked.

"Uh, Yes. Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Ryan Seacrest, can I interview in a few minutes on air?" He asked.

"Yea, sure." I said.

"Okay, cool. We'll call you in two minutes. Thanks buddy." He said.

"You're welcome." I said and he fung up. Fuck I don't care anymore. The two minutes were over faster than I expected.

"Hello?" I picked up, acting casual.

"Hi, Joe. This is Ryan Seacrest, so have you checked the newspaper today?" He asked.

"Uh, yea I have." I said.

"So what do you say about the spreading rumor?" He asked.

"Which one?" I asked and he laughed.

"Did you and Chrissy Shaw get engaged?" He asked.

"Uhmm. Not really. Izzy's an awesome girl. I mean we've dated for quite some time, but I'm saying that Iz and I didn't get engaged." I said.

"You said dated. Have you guys broken up? And what was the ring about?" He asked.

"Uh, honestly, yes, we have broken up and four monthts ago, it was pretty complicated. Uhmm, the ring was a token or a gift I gave her." I said.

"Aw, you said you broke up four months ago, then why has Chrissy given the ring back just now?" He asked.

"Well, maybe because it's just now that we've seen each other again. I'm not sure, but she's an awesome girl." I said.

"Too bad, too bad. So Joe, I heard you got another girl. Who is she?" He asked.

"You know, I'd like to tell you but I don't know if she'd like to reveal her identity so Let's just wait for how the things would go." I said.

"Okay, Thanks Joe. So there you have it, Folks. Joe Jonas." He said and I hung up. Just as I was feeling like going for a swimming, my cell. Rang.

Ughhhhhhhh.

"Hey Joe. It's Nikie."


	8. Chapter 8

Three months after.

"Joe! Are you going later?" Nick asked over the phone.

"Yea, what time again?" I asked.

"At 5pm. Kevin, Alex anre going." Nick said. Chrissy. It's been a while since I saw her.

"Sure I'm bringing Nikki." I said.

"Err, Okay." He said. Our house will finally be available tomorrow and my brothers are begging me to hang out with them. Since Nikki said she wanted to have her hair cut, I thought I'd bring her.

Nikkie's having her hair cut and I was just watching her when the Nick texted. Shit.

I went to Nikkie to tell her I'll just be with them and let her follow. I went to starbucks and saw Alex, Kevin and Nick.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey man." Kevin said . I walked to Alex to talk.

"Hey, Alex." I said and she stood up and hugged me.

"Hey, Joe." She said.

"How are things?" I asked.

"Pretty cool/" She said and I nodded.

"Uh Alex, how is she?" I asked, it's bugging me. I had to know how she's doing.

"She's doing fine. She'll be here in a minute." She said.

"That's awe---" I tried but I saw Izzy going to my direction.

"Hey Joe." She said and I hugged her and she hugged me back. I'm still in love with her.

"Izzy." I said and pulled away and smiled.

"Hey, Babe." IA girl said and I turned around. Nikkie.

"Hey." I said and kissed her.

"Uhm, guys this is Nikkie. Nikki this is Nick and Kevin, Iz and Alex." I said.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"You know what? I'll just go , I forgot I had to go somewhere. I'll see you guys later." She told Alex, Kevin and Nick and turned to me and Nikkie. I never removed my eyes from her.

"And I'll see you when the house is probably done. And it was a pleasure to meet you Nikkie. Really." She said and smiled.

"Yea, you too." Nikkie said . We hung out around the mall and not too long enough, they've decided to go home and since we were in the mall, Nikkie an I went on a Nikki, there was something I was sure of, I was never in love with her. That's why every night, guilt kills me.

In the restaurant, I was quiet and Nikki kept babbling but I wasn't listening. I was thinking. Should I finally listen to my instincts?

"Joe, we have to talk." She said and I looked at her.

"Okay, I'm listening." I said putting down my drink.

"Stop pretending, stop lying, just tell me the truth, okay?" She said

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Joe do you love her?" She asked looking straight to me and I was looking down avoiding her eyes.

"Do you… do you want to e-end this?" She asked hurt and cries in her voice.

"Will you ever forgive me?" I asked finally looking into her eyes and more tears ran down her face but slowly. She held on my hand and looked at me again.

"You two suit each other." She said and stood up. I would've followed her but if I did I would just lie to myself and to her. Who was I kidding, foor three months we were pretending and lying. I looked at my hand and saw a tissue paper that Nikkie handed me when he was holding my hand. I unfolded it and read th enote.

"I hope you're happy."

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

I went to my unit and packed my things since I'm moving to my new house. I'm going to win her back. After packing, I went to my balcony and stared at the napkin and the ring with a lighter in my other hand. I was crying slightly, I picked up the tissue paper and burned it. I picked up the ring and kept it. I am going to get her back.

I didn't sleep at all but I didn't mind. I was excited.

"We're coming to pick you up now." Kevin said.

"Okay." I replied to his text message. My door bell rung and I opened it and started getting my things.

"Where's Nikkie?" Nick asked.

"We broke up yesterday." I said bringing the box outside my unit.

"Oh." Nick said. On the way to my car, I saw a girl in the passenger seat. She was brunette, white and long lashes but she wasn't Chrissy nor was it Nikkie. I opened the back door and placed my things.

"Uh, excuse me miss, I think you've mistaken your car." I said and she looked at me in surprise.

"No she's not." A guy from my back said and I turned around and it was Kevin. I held on my heart.

"Oh my girlfriend's sexy name! What the fuck Kevin?! What, were you trying to rip my heart out?!" I said.

"Chill! Okay, Danielle this is Joe my out of this world brother, Joe this is Danielle my girlfriend." Kevin said and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked and Nick and Danielle laughed.

"I met her a few months ago, I forgot to mention. She lives the house in front of the Shaw's." Kevin said and I turned around to get to my seat.

"Whatever. Kev-kev. Just bring me home and get over it." I said

"What? Why would I drive? It's your car." Kevin said and I looked at him that meant, 'try me.'

"Gladly." He said with a super duper fake smile and rolled his eyes on me. I went to the back seat, I will get her back even if it kills me. Hey that can be a motto.

"we have a party tonight." Nick said and I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a party in our house tonight." He repeated.

"What?" I asked and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I think you're going deaf." He said and looked out the window.

"We're having a party?" I asked and Nick rolled his eyes again.

"yes Joe. For the house being done or something." Kevin said.

"Oh. Okay." I said and Nick hit my arm.

"How come you hear hime?!" He asked and I laughed and shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

When we arrived at home, the house was pretty huge. It was three floors that expanded really long. My room was huge. It's more of a sub house than a room. It's huge alright! Mine was special, mine was the only one that had a balcony that has a beach for my awesome view.

"Joe, get ready. The visitors will start arriving in a few." My mom shouted and I started moving. I took a long bath and wore simple plain white t-shirt, a viest and jeans and one of my pointy shoes and BAM. I put on my awesome cologne and went down. To my surprise there were so many people. I went straight to the kitchen and got a drink. Okay two drinks. Fine four drinks, stop torturing me.

I was leaning on the sink drinking the last thing in my glass, I wasn't in the mood to socialize just yet. I looked out through the open thing in the kitchen. I saw Brent and Chrissy fighting. I went out and went straight to Brent and punched him right in his face and he ell down.

"Jeo!" Chrissy shouted and knelt down next to Brent.

"What Chrissy?! Your boyfriend fights you off and you're still defending him? I can't understand you!" I said, mad and Chrissy stood up and looked at me.

"You've got some serious issues." She said and walked away. I was about to punch Brent again but he stopped me.

"I'm not dating Chrissy!" He shouted and my arms softened and I stopped dead.

"What?!" I demanded.

"I'm not Chrissy's boyfriend. I'm his bestfriend and I have a girlfriend. We were fighting over some stupid thing and she just told me she's still madly in love with you. You're just an airhead to figure that out. You and your pride." He said trying to stand up wiping the blood I've cause him.

"What the—Ugh. Thanks." I said and ran up to m yroom. I st in my chair and I heard sobs in the balcony. I turned and saw Chissy . I went to my balcony.

"Chrissy." I said and she rubber her eyes and turned to me.

"Oh. I should go. I didn't know this was your rom." She said.

"No, it's okay." I said.

"I'll just---" She said walkiong to the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said cutting her off. She turned around and looked at me.

"Your sorry's getting old." She said and went away. Wrong move wrong timing.

Stupid.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't bother going down to the party anymore. Who the hell could I get her back now? Ugh.

I laid my head and kept thinking and slept. The next day, I woke up at 11 am. I washed my face and I realized I had to talk to CHrissy and I needed her. I brushed my teeth, changed to shirt and shorts. I started running out to CHrissy's house.

When I passed our library, I heard someone playing well learning to play the guitar cause I swear it couldn't be Nick and Kevin. It was weird someone would play in a library. I went inside and saw Chrissy playing Kevin's guitar. Kevin's guitar were displayed in the library.

I chuckled when she played the wrong note and looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I went here to borrow Kevin's guitar. He said he'd teach me today." She said embarrassed and I went near her and wrapped around her and God she smelled good.

"This is how you play it." I said and she followed my directions. I finally let go and let her play. I pulled out a chair and sat in front of her and she missed the note.

"Wait." I said pausing her and leaned to put the right fingers in the right places.

There." I said and looked at her and to my surprise we were closer than we were supposed to be.

She stood up and placed the guitar in place.

"Thanks. I'll just check out the books to wait kev." She said and started checking out all the books moving from right to left.

I followed her, I was across the shelf from her so it was like the shelf was between me and Chrissy. Everytime she pulls out a book she sees me. Get the picture?

"Chrissy, can we start all over?" I asked following every step she makes.

"Start what?" She asked.

"Chrissy I'm in love with you. I'm still in love with you. I can't stop thinking of you. I told you even if it kills me, I'd do anything." I said.

"You know how you asked me if I didn't feel the same way, you'd stay away?" She askd. Uh-oh here it comes.

"Yea." I said.

"I don't feel the same as you do." She said and it kept me frozed. Fuck. We were now in the edge of the shelf.

"But, Joe." She said.

"Uhm, yea?" I asked not letting the tears, be heard from my voice.

"That makes me a liar." She said and I rushed to the end of the shelf and we met and she pulled me to her lips. We started making out like there was no tomorrow. I puled away and looked at her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Promise me you won't do it again." She said and I nodded and started kissing again.

"Chrissy? I'm sorry. I'm---oh what do we have here?" Kevin said and we all laughed.

"It's okay, Kev. So let's start?" Chrissy said leaving my hand and winked at me and I laughed.

"See you later." I said and went to my rom. I said a post it in my table. Oh shit.

"European tour starts tomorrow. :Pack your things, first stop, Paris." Fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

I picked up my phone and texted Chrissy.

"Hey, can I talk to you by the beach this midnight?" I waited till my phone buzzed.

"If Alex could come, why?" She replied.

"Can she be with Nick at honme and us in the beach?" I texted back.

"I guess that could work." She replied.

"Okay, see you later. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said and I set aside my phone. I locked myself in my room, started packing and thinking how I could tell Chrissy. I hope she understands. At dinner I went down and talked to my parents since I haven't done so for a long time. I went to change again after bath and Frankie went to my room.

"Hey Frankie." I said.

"Hey Joe. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just the Beach. With Chrissy." I said.

"Are you guys pack together?" He asked.

"Yea—Hey! How come you know that?" I asked.

"I hear stuff." He smiled at me and I hit him slightly in the shoulder and he laughed at me.

"Hey, goodluck, bro." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." his is creeping me out. My 10 year old brother talks… old stuff.

I went to the beach and went back to back walking around nervously waiting for Chrissy.

"Hey there, lover boy." Someone said and I turned around and saw Iz. She was wearing a razor back and shorts , she looked pretty. I ran up to her and kissed her.

"I love you to." She said when she pulled away.

"I love you too." I said and she started walking.

"So, whate were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Well what would you want me to do? Cause I've got two purposes. I have to ask you and tell you something. So which shall go first?" I asked and she giggled. I missed that.

"Hmm, let's go with the question." She said and I covered her eyes.

"Joe!" She said giggling.

"What, I gave you a choice!" I said walking her to the special place.

"Are you ready? I asked.

"Bring it on!" She shouted.

"1, 2, 3." I said and I still wasn't removing my hands from the eyes.

"three and a half," I said and Chrissy laughed.

"Joe!" She said.

"Fine!" I said and removed my hands and she stopped dead when she saw the message that was written on the sand.


	13. Chapter 13

It was an arrow pointing to a huge tree.

"Is this one of you famous mazes?" She asked and I smirked.

Maybe." I said and she slapped my shoulders and I guided her to the tree and there was a note that said.

"Hey beautiful, look around the tree. You're almost there." And she walked around and saw a set of binoculars and a not that siaid.

"Joe'll direct you which way to look." After reading it, she looked at me.

"What?! I love writing my own name." And she laughed.

"Okay, take a look at hmm. There." I pointed and shee looked at it. After, she looked at me with her jaw dropped.

"Yes!" She screeched and hugged me and kissed me.

"I told you, even if it kills me I will." I said slipping the ring in her ring firnger. I took the binoculars from her an dlooked at it. It pointed at my balcony and a tarpoline was hanged on it.

"Chrissy Shaw, will you be my girlfriend? I laughed a my cheesiness and set down the binoculars and looked at Iz who was looking at me weirdly.

"I'm good ain't I?" I said and held Chrissy and walked by the beach. We sat on the sand staring at the ocean, I saw Iz rubbing her skin so I took out my Jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded The coldness hit my skin but it didn't bother me, as long as Iz was in my arms.

"So, what were you supposed to tell me?" She asked and I sighed.,

"Jonas brothers will be having a European tour, we leave tomorrow." I said.

"How long?" She asked.

"A year, but when I'll be back, and when I get back, I promise we'll spend all the time together." I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Promise me not to make stupid mistakes." She said and I nodded.

"I promise. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said

"It's getting late, I think we should head back." She said and I stood up and offered my head to help her I held her hand and walked out to the streets.

"It's okay, let's part ways here." She said and I looked at her that meant ' are you sure?'

And she nodded in assurance

"Okay." I said and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her then pulled away.

"Goodnight." I said then she removed my jacket and put it around me.

"Good night." She said.


	14. Chapter 14

She started walking and before going inside she turned around and smiled at me and I smiled back. I started walking up to my room and laid my head on the soft pillow and in haled Izzy's smell that was stuck in the jacket. The next morning, I woke up early and washed and started putting my things in the tour bus. After doing so, I went up to my bunk and saw Kevin and Danielle talking in the Sofa. I went to my bunk and laid there holding the necklace Ix gave me. I heard Kevin and Danielle's conversation.

"It's awesome you could go with us on tour." Kevin said.

"I'd be miserable without you Kevine. You're my greatest treasure." She said.

"You're my Gold." Kevin said and I laughed. He's a corny little one. No wonder how he was called the romantic one. I laid there thinking about Chrissy, how she was. The bus stopped so we got out things and boarded a plane.

"Joe, Iz left you a note." Nick said giving me a piece of paper.

"All I want from you this tour is for you to have fun and avoid getting in trouble and do not do stupid stuff and don't stop loving me cause surely I won't. I love you, Joe. I'll see you." I folded it and slid it in my bag. When we arrived in Paris, we checked in immediately so we wouldn't be mobbed and would have to move to another hotel. I'll be sharing a room with Kevin again. I set my stuff.

"I'll just go down to see the thing there, the tall thing –" I tried charading.

"You mean the Eiffel tower." Nick said and roled his eyes.

"I knew that. Whatever." I said and grabbed a coat and a black umbrella and shades. In the elevator, I closed my trenched coat and walked out when it opened. I went out and stepped out of the door and opened my umbrella and wore my shades. I walked across the street and ended staring at wonderful tower.

"Did you know Paris is the capital of Love?" A woman said and I turned around and saw Iz. I ran up to her and kissed her letting the rain wet us.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

"But how?" I asked.

"I told you I'll see you soon."

The end.

**I hope you liked it! :D Review please! **


End file.
